


Guilt and Redemption

by AceQueenKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: “It’s not your fault,” Natasha says. “It’s not.”





	Guilt and Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boudour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/gifts).



Natasha recognizes the signs in Wanda: the way she isn’t eating; the way her lower lip trembles when she thinks no one is looking; the way she holes herself up in her room. Tony might have made stark tower a prison but without Vision, it’s doubtful that she’d even notice.

Natasha decides to help Wanda in her usual style: she ignores Tony’s snippy comment that maybe she shouldn’t be close to Steve, ignores Vision’s well-meaning but unhelpful synopsis of Wanda’s current condition.

Instead, she opens the door. Locked, but there are ways around that.

Wanda looks at her, eyes wet.

* * *

“It’s not your fault,” she says. “It’s _not_.”

“I fucked up,” Wanda says, in a voice that would be a lot easier to hear if Tony and Vision didn’t keep knocking on the door and demanding to be let in. _Boys._

Nat sighs. “Look, people die. It’s gonna happen. _Accidents_ happen.”

“Accidents that lead to international accords?”

“Yep,” Nat isn’t much of a hugger, but she holds out a hand, and Wanda takes it. “Wanda, we’re doing work no one else on Earth is doing. This was going to happen. Eventually.”

“What do we do now, then?” Wanda whispers. 

“Live.”


End file.
